brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:MrBlonde267/How to get tickets for the premiere of Lego Justice League: Cosmic Clash
Warner Bros. is hosting a New York City screening event on Saturday, February 27th for the release of the newest LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes movie. The movie, Justice League: Cosmic Clash, will be showing at the Paley Center for Media on 25 West 52nd St. Filmmakers and members of the voice cast will attend the event for red carpet media interviews, a post-screening panel discussion and plenty of interactive fun with the fans and families in attendance. We have some information from the press release: "In LEGO® DC Comics Super Heroes – Justice League: Cosmic Clash, the brilliant, hyper-obsessive-compulsive, super-computer Brainiac is combing the universe for new additions to his collection of worlds when he stumbles upon a ripe planet for his taking – Earth. But Brainiac quickly discovers Earth has a “firewall” – the Justice League. When Brainiac cleverly displaces several members of the Justice League to other time periods in Earth’s history, Batman, Flash and Cyborg must build and use the Cosmic Treadmill to race across time to retrieve their comrades – while members of the Legion of Super Heroes attempt to hold off Brainiac’s assault. Only time will tell in this battle for the fate of the Earth and the Justice League! Justice League: Cosmic Clash is NOW available via Digital HD, and will be distributed on March 1, 2016 on Blu-rayTM Combo Pack and DVD. The Blu-rayTM and DVD releases will include an exclusive Cosmic Boy LEGO® figurine, while supplies last." There WILL be media seating available for the screening, and media is encouraged to bring their families along for the fun. Media wishing to perform interviews must RSVP via email to WHVRSVP@gmail.com. Please state your name, media outlet, if you wish to stay for the screening and how many seats you'll need. Filmmakers and members of the voice cast will attend the event for red carpet media interviews, film screening, a post-screening interactive panel discussion and plenty of interactive fun with the fans and families in attendance. The screening will commence at Noon (12:00pm), and the event will include special LEGO® prizes for all kids in attendance, photo opportunities with LEGO® DC Comics Super Heroes standees, and an autograph signing on collectible posters. Media interviews will start promptly at 11:00am, and screening will commence at approximately Noon. Confirmed talent attending the event: * Troy Baker, voice of Batman * James Arnold Taylor, voice of Flash * Khary Payton, voice of Cyborg * Brandon Vietti, producer * Rick Morales, director * Jim Krieg, screenwriter A limited number of free tickets are available to the general public, and families are encouraged to come enjoy the film and festivities. Fans wishing to receive free tickets to the New York event on February 27 must RSVP via email toLEGOCCNY@gmail.com. The body of all fan RSVP emails MUST include the first & last name of the entrant, a valid email address, and how many tickets are being requested. Here’s an example of EXACTLY how the body of the RSVP email should appear: * Hal Jordan * GreenLantern@gmail.com * 3 Tickets Tickets to the event will be distributed on a "first come, first served" basis, and fans will be notified via email. Category:Blog posts